


U is for Understanding

by KateKintail



Series: The ABC Series 2006 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Common Cold, F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Groggy and a little chilly from waking up to a dark, empty room, James hugged his arms to his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	U is for Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of short H/C ficlets (they were supposed to be drabbles but I'm terrible at writing short things) from various fandoms. I asked on one of my LiveJournals for one word for each letter of the alphabet, as well as a fandom and/or pairing.

Groggy and a little chilly from waking up to a dark, empty room, James hugged his arms to his chest. Wanting very much to know what was going on and where everyone was, he pulled himself out of bed. He scrubbed his hand over his face, then rubbed his fingers against his chin and the five o'clock shadow that was enough to make him think it was probably nearly eight o'clock.   
  
He heard some faint talking as he headed out of the room. "A is for apple and just one a day keeps the doctor away," he heard Lily say. Apparently it was storytime; he should have guessed. More softly and as an aside, Lily noted, "Wish your daddy had remembered that."  
  
James rolled his eyes and rubbed his nose. It was tickling like mad. By the light of a nightlight, he ducked into the bathroom and grabbed the roll of toilet tissue, blowing a few times... then a few times more. He sat down on the toilet as one hand dropped his discard in the trash bin and the other tore off a few more squares. His nose was nearly as bad when he left the bathroom but he was more curious than sniffly.   
  
He trudged down the hallway towards the dim light and the noise, clearing his throat and sniffling. He paused just outside the doorway, peering in and listening. Lily sat in the wooden rocking chair with a book in hand and Harry sitting squarely on her lap. The only light on in the room was a small lamp on the changing table, which gave off a gentle, soothing glow.  
  
Lily continued to read. "K is for kite, up up high in the sky. Hold *tight* to the string as you watch it fly." At the last sentence, she hugged Harry tightly and the young boy giggled in her arms. He yawned as she went on. "L is for love, so warm and so true. Just like the love your daddy and I have for you." She poked him on the nose and he giggled again.   
  
She smiled and looked up on her way to turn the page, catching sight of James in the doorway. Her smile stayed as James mouthed 'I love you.' She narrowed her eyes playfully and his mouth quickly formed the words 'I'm sorry.'   
  
They both saw little Harry yawn again and Lily decided to end storytime a little early. She stood, hugging him to her for a minute, bouncing up and down a little, whispering something James did not catch. Then she laid Harry down in his crib and draped a blanket over his legs. She leaned over and brushed the dark, unruly bangs back just long enough to place a kiss on Harry's bare forehead. Then she straightened up, raised and locked the side of the crib, and touched the mobile over the bed.   
  
Harry looked up as the charmed mobile came to life with any one of a dozen lullabies beginning and a small, silver orb in the center glowing. Around it circled four very familiar shapes: a wolf, a rat, a dog, and a stag. Harry's eyes lost their focus after a few moments and eyelids closed. Within moments, he had drifted off to sleep.  
  
Lily switched off the lamp but let the mobile continue with the tiny moon glowing down on Harry and the shadows of the four animals circling the walls of his room protectively.   
  
She silently crossed the room and took James' arm, steering him out. Finding her to be unbelievably warm, he leaned into her. "I doe you've had a hard week, add I did bromise to helb you out with Harry todight... I'b so sorry." All the talking made his stuffy nose buzz and tickle. He rubbed at it. "I wadted to, I really did. But thed I fell asleeb..."  
  
"It's all right," Lily said, slipping her arm around his waist and hugging him. "I understand, James. Your week has been just as hard as mine and that cold you caught from the lads certainly doesn't help. I'm glad you finally managed to get a little sleep. Are you feeling any better?" she asked, stifling a yawn of her own.   
  
"A little better," James admitted. "But I could use sub bore," he said hopefully.   
  
Halfway down the hallway towards the bedroom, they stopped and she squared off in front of him. She looked into his brown eyes for a moment, then slid both her arms around his waist, pulling him to her. "You want me to put you to bed?" she asked knowingly. He sniffled and nodded. She went up on her toes to kiss his forehead, nuzzling his black bangs away. Then she took his hand and led him back to their bedroom. 


End file.
